Hogwarts
by The Deadly Trio
Summary: "Who are you?" Ginny blurted while Luna and Hermione stared owlishly. The lady laughed, a high tinkling laugh. "Curious, are we?" The lady flicked her wrist and a chair appeared behind her. She sat down and crossed her knees daintily. "I am Hogwarts" she paused dramatically "You need to go back in time. You need to save the lives of as many people as you can. Too many have died."
1. The War with No Option

**~ We do not own Harry Potter in any way. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.~**

~Please review! Constructive criticism will be appreciated!~

* * *

Title: Hogwarts, Chapter 1.

Word Count: 1,126

The battle finished with one curse. Expelliarmus. Everyone sobbed and celebrated the death of the Dark Wizard, Voldemort. He, and his followers had killed so many people that the population of wizards and witches had decreased drastically. Everyone stood in the hospital wing. It was the only place that was not covered in rubble and littered with dead bodies. Three friends were sitting together in a corner. Luna, Hermione and Ginny. Their eyes were slightly red from crying and their face was streaked with grime, dirt and blood. Just one word about Tonks, Remus, Fred, Colin , Severus or anyone who died sent the three girls into a full on sob session. Their mental health after the war had lowered severly. They could not even see blood without bursting into tears. They were all traumatized. An owl flew through the shattered window. It was a strange bird, having a mixture of black feathers with a few reds mixed in. Its eyes were a bright green, like the killing curse. Like Harry's. Tears welled in their eyes again, until Ginny was brave enough to remove the slightly brown parchment from the owl's leg. It was sealed with the Hogwarts crest. Ginny handed the paper to Hermione and she opened it with her shaking hands.

_Dear Ginevra, Hermione and Luna,_

_Please meet me in the Kitchens. _

_-H_

Hermione looked at Luna, who looked thoughtful. "I wonder what 'H' means." She said cocking her head to the side. "I'm not sure, actually" Hermione said, looking forwards to an adventure that would _not _kill her. The three stood up. They tripped over rubble and climbed over giant rocks, but finally they reached the kitchens. The fruit bowl painting was broken, but Luna repaired it and tickled the pear. There were house elves running around, healing their own wounded and surprisingly, cooking. "Has misses come to see Hoggy?" one of the house elves that looked like Dobby squeaked. Ginny opened her mouth to say that she didn't know what they were talking about, when three other house elves grabbed their hands and dragged them over to a painting of a blue sky. One of the elves leaned in and whispered something. The portrait swung open revealing a lady. She was tall with curly, waist length brunette hair. What was very surprising, was that her right eye was brown and the other, blue. She wore robes with all the house colours and had a silver necklace engraved with the Hogwarts logo. She smiled as Luna, Ginny and Hermione entered. A wave of her hand and three chairs appeared. "Sit" she said in her sweet voice. Hermione looked at her and it crossed her mind that the lady might be an Auror. It seemed as the lady was quite a dueller, as she has a wand in her hand and an extra wand in a holster. She also had a golden dagger strapped to a thin belt, wrapped around her waist. The lady smiled at the three as they sat down cautiously. "Who are you?" Ginny blurted. She gasped, blushed the famous Weasley red and clamped her hand over her mouth. The lady laughed, a high tinkling laugh. "Curious, are we?" She smiled. The lady flicked her wrist and a chair appeared behind her too. She sat down and crossed her knees. "I am Hogwarts." She said.

Luna's face split into a huge grin and her eyes glinted happily. "I knew it!" She exclaimed. Hermione blinked confused and opened her mouth to speak. Hogwarts raised her hand to prevent her from talking, and reached into her robes and extracted a piece of parchment, looking sad. "I remember every student that comes to the school. She showed them a the page. Names were crammed in every inch of the page, you could almost not see the parchment they were written on. She took out another page and showed it to the three. This one too, had names on it. Hogwarts' blue and brown eyes started to water slightly. "This page shows the names of all the people who were killed, from the beginning of when the castle was made until now. I was made by Rowena Ravenclaw to assist the students in every way I could, wether it be to help with homework or to talk about family issue's, I was there." She leaned back and looked like a mother who was about to tell their child a story.

"One day a very...bad teacher came to school. He was a Transfiguration professor, before McGonagall. He saw that I was helping his students and that they were passing his class, and he didn't want that. He charmed me, so that everyone I helped thought I was trying to do the opposite. To make them fail their lessons. The Headmaster heard, and tried to send me away, but since I was made to represent the school, they couldn't. They locked me away in the Kitchens so that the House Elves could care for me." Hermione and Ginny gasped angrily "But that's abuse!" Hermione exclaimed. Luna looked at them dreamily "They weren't in the right frame of mind. Their memory's were changed" Hogwarts nodded. "I need you to do something for me." The three girls looked at Hogwarts, looking frightened. "You have no option. So many people have died during the time of Voldemort. I need you to go back in time to save people. As many people as you can." Hermione shook her head close to tears "But our families need us! I still didn't go to Australia to get my parents back!" Hogwarts smiled sympathetically. You will have a twin doing everything for you. You will see what they are doing as you dream. They will be _you_ but just a replica." Luna nodded "That's okay!" she said. Ginny wiped the tears that had fallen down her face and she too, nodded. Hermione had no choice but to go too. She couldn't leave her friends behind. She could never do that. "Okay" she said bravely "We have no option" Hogwarts smiled warmly and transfigured Hermione's, Ginny's and Luna's ripped clothes into new ones. She duplicated the list and shrunk the copy, making them fly into the girl's pockets. "Have a safe trip, and remember, try not to break the pairings. I think you want your friends to be born. Oh, and do help Sirius... he deserves Marlene." Hogwarts smiled one last time before a flash of golden light surrounded the three girls.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Chapter 2 will be posted in a little while! Please review!


	2. The Fake Future and the Traitor

~** We do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.~ **

~A/N: Thank you for the follows and reviews! Please do tell us what we need to improve on!~

* * *

Hogwarts: Chapter 2

Word count: 1,197

Darkness. That was all they saw. Not even the smallest sliver of light peaked in through the trees. It was night, Hermione could tell. A howl pierced the night with a knife, and the pounding of feet soon followed. A giant stag leapt over her body as they struggled to rise from the ground. Ginny flicked her eyes to the right to see a giant wolf with glowing yellow eyes glowering at her from afar. She tried to move, but she seemed to be glued to the ground. A stag and dog both charged and head butted the wolf back. It whimpered before the awful cracks of bones were heard. Soon the wolf turned into a bleeding human on the floor. A boy. A small rat peeked out of the bushes and scampered to the wolf and stag where they promptly turned into boys. "Bloody Hell!" One of them yelled running over to the girls lying on the floor. They were finally able to move and Ginny and Luna fainted on the spot. Hermione saw Remus and Sirius and curled up into a ball, sobbing. "What is wrong with them?" Sirius asked shakily, as he stood over Luna. James and Peter shook their head in disbelief as Remus moaned on the floor. "They need help" Peter said, wringing his shaking hands. Hermione let out one last sob before she too fainted.

Ginny peeled open her crusted eyelids and glanced around. She was lying in a sterile white room, which was filled with the sound of snoring. She struggled into a sitting position and summoned a strengthening potion. The vial of red liquid flew towards her. She downed it in one go, wincing at the taste. She looked down at her clothes- they were clean, but the color had come out from the fabric from too many washes. Ginny grabbed her wand, which was on the white night table and transfigured her clothes. Finally, she conjured a hair tie and sleeked back her hair in a ponytail. Glancing around, she walked to the far end and woke up Luna and Hermione. Their eyes both shot open. They were used to being in war conditions and woken up to run, or evacuate.

Ginny summoned two more strength potions and handed it to the girls. While they drank it, Ginny transfigured their clothes. Luna grabbed a hair tie, twisted her hair in a knot, twisted it and fastened before promptly sticking her wand through the ball of hair. Hermione simply tied her bushy mane in a ponytail and stood up. "Where are we?" She asked in a raspy voice. She coughed before getting her wand and pouring a stream of water down her throat. Ginny pressed her finger to her lips and pointed to the other end of the room. Remus, Sirius, Peter and James were sleeping on wooden chairs. Luna looked around. "A private room in the Hospital wing. We're at school." Ginny kept making signals with her hand. She pointed at Peter and then at her left forearm. Luna opened her mouth to say she didn't understand when Hermione's eyes widened. "Death Eater?" She whispered. Ginny nodded wildly and tried to speak in her own rasping tone. She swallowed a stream of water from her wand and opened her mouth "Remember what that Death Eater we caught said? Peter joined in his fifth year" she whispered. She heard someone groaning behind them. All three snatched their wand, and pointed them towards the boys. It was Sirius. He leaped out of his seat as soon as he saw them standing up. "What are you doing?" he yelled, waking up the others. They too, got out of their seats, as soon as they saw the girls. "You've been out for two days, why are _standing?" _Remus asked wildly. Hermione was about to reply, when Luna started coughing madly. Sirius' eyes widened worriedly. Luna's eyes glazed over and in a cracking voice she spoke _"One you trust leaves behind, you no more- you're left behind. To the side which you not cross he stands, a mark laying on his hands" _She said. Ginny had to suppress a grin. Luna was not a seer, but a _fantastic _actress. She felt her chest swoop as Peter paled considerably. So he was already a Death Eater. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other while Luna pretended to be confused. "Death Eater" they said at the same time.

"Arm" they commanded. Remus raised his sleeve first, letting the girls do as many spells to reveal as they wanted. He was cleared, and Sirius asked to be next. Finding him clear, Ginny turned to James. Nothing happened, so Hermione and Ginny turned to Peter. He stupidly raised his right sleeve. James laughed "Other arm, mate." He said clapping him on the back. Peter shakily raised his left sleeve. Hermione tried every type of revealing spell she knew and frowned as nothing happened. Ginny narrowed her eyes to where to mark usually was and noticed that the skin was a more yellow color. 'Muggle makeup' her brain yelled.

Being a girl, had it's perks. She knew every make-up removing spell in the book. She muttered a spell and the makeup disappeared, revealing the dark mark. Sirius' and Remus' jaw dropped open and James took a step back in horror, staring at his hand as if he touched poison. Peter growled deep in his throat and tried to turn into his rat form, but Ginny was too quick. Mid transformation, Ginny hit Peter with a stunning curse. On the floor lay a considerably smaller Peter with a rat's nose and whiskers on his face. James took out his wand (with a grossed out look on his face) and bound Peter with ropes. Sirius sat down in shock and looked at Luna "You're a Seer?" he asked, looking awed. Luna acted confused again and shrugged. "I don't know" she said "I think my Grandmother was a Seer, but I don't think I am" Sirius looked at Hermione confused. She smiled "When a Seer says something to speak of the future, they don't remember" Remus looked surprised and nodded carefully, as if scared to disrupt the silence. James spoke up. "We should get this-this _Death Eater_ to Azkaban." He said, looking as fierce as a sad boy could. Remus' eyes glowed a yellow color "Of course" he growled. Sirius told them where the Room of Requirement, and led Peter (whom they now called 'Traitor') to see Professor McGonagall.

The three girls left the infirmary after disguising themselves. They walked to the Room of Requirement and Luna accidentally bumped into a boy. He had greasy black hair, pale skin and a long hooked nose. "Who are you?" The sixth year form of Severus Snape demanded. Ginny smiled and tried to act casual, but on the inside she was writhing in horror. She winked "Someone you've never noticed before" she said. Severus was glued to the spot, gaping like a fish while trying to figure out what had just happened, while he watched the girls walked away. Trying to figure out what to say he blurted "You're not even wearing the uniform!"

* * *

Chapter 2 finally up! You should expect Chapter 3 later today or tomorrow. This Chapter was harder to write as J.K never said how James and Remus reacted to Peter being a Death Eater, since he was believed to be dead... and James was dead. As you can see there is going to be a some more about Severus and maybe how McGonagall will react to one of her cubs being a Death Eater. Do you think that Luna, Ginny and Hermione are being portrayed correctly? We know that this is different from the strong girls you are used to. Please Review and let us know!


	3. The Mysterious Fourth Marauder

**~ We do not own Harry Potter in any way. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.~**

~ The third chapter of Hogwarts! Enjoy!~

* * *

Hogwarts: Chapter 3

Word Count: 983

"He's a _what?" _Professor McGonagall screeched, staring at the half boy-half rat in front of her, looking absolutely disgusted. Sirius nodded solemnly "We saw it, Professor. Peter has the Dark Mark on his forearm." He said pulling up Peter's sleeve and showing his Professor. She pressed her mouth in a line and nodded stiffly. She picked up a quill, and wrote on a piece of parchment, all the while muttering. James picked up some bits and pieces such as "Unbelievable…A cub…Was going to join…Looked innocent…" and finally she looked up at the three fully human boys. "I've written a message to the Aurors. They'll come as soon as possible. I am sorry for your loss." McGonagall said.

Remus, Sirius and James walked out of the head of house's office with slumped shoulders. "Hey, lets go see the girls we met earlier. They're probably in the room of requirement." Remus said in attempt to cheer up his friends. Sirius brightened considerably "Yeah, lets go!" he yelled grabbing James' hand and dragging him. As they reached the seventh floor, Sirius paced three times thinking 'I need to find the girls from earlier'. The three friends entered the room and grinned. 'These girls are very different' Sirius thought as he entered the room. They had painted the walls black and made their beds white with black hangings. In the middle of the room was a black couch covered with silver blankets and from the roof, papers with messages were hanging. Sirius could see things such as 'Happiness can be found during times of darkness if one remembers to turn on the light' and one shocked him 'I recognized you not by your scar, but by your eyes. Lily's eyes.' Sirius wondered who said that one. "Hello" a dreamy voice said. "Hello" James said nervously "Why so dark?" Remus blurted.

Luna emerged from the shadows "Because darkness keeps away Nargles. Not to mention you're supposed to have dark things while mourning." Luna's far voice said. Out of curiosity, James asked a question, which made him feel instantly guilty. "Who are you mourning?" Hermione appeared out of the darkness and sat down on the couch, shutting her eyes "I am mourning my two best friends, a brother, my parents, a close friend, professor and my cat." Before James could speak again, Ginny piped in "I, mourn my seven brothers, my parents, grand parents and my pets" Sirius' jaw fell open for the second time in the day. How could these girls look so strong when they had lost so much? Luna's voice chimed in the room "And I, My father, mother and friend" Sirius brushed his hair out of his face "I'm sorry we shouldn't have asked you, it's personal and-" Luna cut him off "Oh, and I forgot to mention my Dirigible plums. They were quite good earrings, but they floated too much" James started to feel very awkward "I'm really sorry. Shouldn't have asked." He said sheepishly. Hermione smiled "Its alright James… Do you remember our names?" James' eyes widened and he froze, wracking his brain for names he had heard. Ginny laughed "She's just teasing you. We haven't told you our names yet." James sighed in relief "So what _are _your names?" He asked. "The blond is named Luna, the red-head is named Ginny and I am Hermione" Hermione answered. Sirius nudges James "Hey Prongs, look another red-head! Falling in love yet?" James scowled and shook his head. Ginny laughed "I take that you're a one for red-heads?" Remus nodded vigorously "Yep! He's been after Lily Evans since his first year. She hates him, really."

Luna sighed dreamily. "Maybe you should be nice to her, instead of asking her out every day. I think if you became friends with Severus then you can get closer to Lily," James looked shocked, but then recognition flashed on his face. "I keep forgetting you're a Seer! It's sort of creepy." He said shivering exaggeratedly. Ginny nodded at what Luna said, "I agree! If you're friends with Lily's friends then you will get to know her better! Then she'll go out with you. Simple." She said. Sirius snorted, "Yeah right, become friends with Snivellus? That's a horrible idea. Can you imagine what our fans would say? The amazingly awesome Marauders become friends with the slimy Slytherin git! Our reputations would be ruined!" said Sirius widening his eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fans? Really?" Sirius nodded wildly. "Indeed! We are the Marauders! Pranking extraordinary st your service!" he said with a sweeping bow. It was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes "actually we bumped into him earlier and he seemed quite nice. You three will go apologize for what you did tomorrow morning during breakfast… If you don't you will find yourself with bats flying out of your nose." And with those final threatening words, the Marauders were dragged out of the room by the ear. Sirius managed to hear what Ginny said after they left, and was completely confused. "It's for their own good. Severus will be useful later, not to mention Harry's life will be much easier with him as an ally." Sirius pondered deeply as he walked back to the Gryffindor common room with his two buddies, falling asleep as soon as his head touched his pillow. Little did he know that the three mysterious girls were planning on making Severus more then a friend of the Marauders. They needed a placement for Peter and Severus was just the right person.

* * *

Thank you for reading! As said in the other Author's Note, we added the reaction of McGonagall and added some more Severus. What do you think the girls plan to make Severus the fourth Marauder is? Just as an extra note, this story is being written by Zia and Melissa is editing, while Kira edits the other Fics we wrote! We hope you enjoyed and please review!


	4. Luna's Magic

**~We do not own Harry Potter in any way~**

We hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hogwarts: Chapter 4

Words Count: 1,051

While the three Marauders were fast asleep, three girls made a plot to make sure that the boys secured their friendship with Severus. They huddled in the middle of their dark room, a single light shining down on them like a spotlight. "What should we do?" a blonde asked, her face covered with shadows. A bushy haired girl (Who would always insist it had gotten better since her first year) drew her knees to her chest. "Severus will not accept the friendship," she said. Ginny spoke up. "Cheering charms." She said simply. "I agree." Luna's distant voice said. Hermione on the other hand was hesitant. "Cheering charms? I think Lily would notice and then she'd blame the Marauders for blackmailing." Ginny laughed loudly, almost manically, and grinned. "I was doing a little reading today," she said in a voice that said she thought it was very important, "and I found a book that teaches you how to control magic." Luna seemed interested as she scooted forwards so that her face was slightly visible in the light. "It shows you your magic inside your brain. It brings you to some sort of place, which represents your personality. Some dark wizard was used to test out the spell on, and the two people who were connected to him were brought to some dark forest. I want to try it. Can we?" Luna nodded furiously. "I volunteer to be the person who the spell gets casted on." Hermione thought hard for a moment, but then nodded. "I'll cast the spell since I'm best at charms, and Ginny will be the first person connected because she was so very eager." Ginny clapped her hands together in glee. "Great! Here is the book!" a great leather bound book was pushed to the middle of the spotlight.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione asked for the umpteenth time as she paced. Luna nodded firmly, while pulling her hair in a ponytail. "Ready," Ginny called, walking over to Luna and sitting beside her. Both girls glanced at the giant book and crossed their legs. Hermione stopped pacing and stared at the book with a look of hatred on her face as if it was trying to kill her friends. Ginny laughed. "Careful Hermione! The book is going to turn into ashes." Hermione moved her glare to Ginny instead. Luna smiled. "I know that you are worried, but I can assure you that we will be fine. I asked the room for a Dirigible Plum earlier, and I ate it. I accept the extraordinary," Hermione looked at Ginny for reassurance who was reading the book. "Hmmm," she said, humming distractedly. Luna looked horrified. "Ginny! I think you are infested with Nargles!" she said, eyes wide as if Ginny had just dropped on the floor, dead. "We just need to wait until the next full moon and we need a barrel of-" seeing that Ginny was not humming anymore she sighed in relief. "I thought you were infected!" Ginny looked up from the book. "No, I'm not. I've been avoiding Mistletoes ever since you told me that's where they live." Luna hugged Ginny around the shoulders. "Thank Merlin!" Ginny smiled and put down her book. "I think we're ready, Hermione". Luna and Ginny sat down facing each other and Hermione walked over to them. She cleared her throat and started chanting.

"_Indica mihi ubi omnes coepi, qui locus, quod in venis Lorem vitae florere coeperit" _Hermione pressed her wand into Luna's temple where a golden glow began to peel from the tip "_ubi haeret, penitus in explicandis bene abscondit cerebrum, potest accipi ut ad secreta revelare tenet" _Hermione puller her wand away from Luna's temple and stretched the light towards Ginny's head. "_Aliud unum adjicientes etiam cum vident ad invisibilium "" _Hermione started to pull the string of light towards her own temple, and everything blacked out.

Hermione awoke to the sweet smell of nature filling her nostrils. Rays of the beaming sun were shining through the thin veil that was her hair scattered over her face. She was lying on soft, damp ground, birds were chirping faintly in the distance and she could hear the sound of water lapping a shore. She peeled open her eyes and sat up, squinting at the sudden bright light. She glanced around and saw Luna; she was kneeling, her hair flapping around her head like a flag, staring fixedly at a place. A tall lady was standing before Luna, her hair a river of golden and her eyes shining like grey mist. It struck Hermione like a bolt of lightning that the lady was, in full glory, Luna's mother. Luna's mother was looking down at Luna, her mouth moving but no sound coming out. It seemed like Luna understood, because her eyes were shining with new information. Hermione glanced downwards at Ginny who was finally awake, hands clamped over her eyes, desperately trying to block out light, her hair spread around her head like a halo of copper. Hermione silently walked over to Ginny, shaking her and gently prying her hands off her eyes. Ginny awoke with a start, sitting up as quickly as she could, heart hammering. Hermione pressed a long finger to her lips and pointed to Luna and her mother. Ginny's light brown eyes widened and she whispered as silently as she could. "Her name is Xelia. Xelia Lovegood. Mum told me about her," Hermione nodded and glanced towards the mother and daughter pair. A flash of silver caught Hermione's eye and she turned around to a silver lake. It was filled with a silvery substance that was very similar to an Opal. Its colors were changing constantly. Luna's magic. Xelia's mouth stopped moving and Luna's eyes closed.

Xelia turned to the misty lake, and suddenly the contents of the lake were sucked into what seemed a hole. Luna's face was strained and Xelia looked ecstatic. She turned to Luna and spoke more words. The lake was filled once more, and the contents were sucked out again, but this time Luna seemed more eased. "She's holding back her magic!" Ginny whispered excitedly. "When she puts the Cheering Charm on Severus, she can hold back her magic to make it milder." Hermione's face broke into a grin. "Brilliant."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry we took so long to update, we didn't know how to write this chapter. We hope you enjoyed!


End file.
